The Fairies and Their Kinks
by apriiil
Summary: Stories based on the '100 Kinks Challenge'. Rated M for a reason. / Pairings updated to reflect most recent chapter.
1. Mirror (CanaJane)

_**A/Ns:** Oh dear lord... I... I don't even know what I'm supposed to say about this. I mentioned in the Fairies of Fiore collection that I was taking requests for the 100 Kink Meme, and despite only announcing it twelve hours ago, I already have twenty-five requests for it. That's... just amazing. (Granted, a lot of them are from the same people, but still...)_

 _Anyway. I was going to wait until I'd had another fic finished before I started on these, but... I was awake, and had inspiration for one of them, so I decided to tackle one of them tonight. The whole purpose of me doing these requests is to help me practice writing smut, because... Well, it's not something I'm very comfortable with (or good at writing, for that matter), which is strange considering all things. All I ask is that you all be kind to me lol. I'm tryin' here. I am. And I really need the practice, because I have fics like How I Met You that are just kink-city..._

 _All of these prompts/stories are all going to be available on my tumblr as well ( raijindork), so if you want to request something, please come visit my blog to see the full list of prompts. There's a link to it on the side if you're on web, otherwise it's under /tagged/100_kinks_

 _Also, these will mostly be short fics, probably under 800 words. Some might be longer, depending on the prompt._

* * *

 _ **Prompt:** Canajane + Mirror_

* * *

The oldest of the Takeover mages sat panting with her back pressed against her partner's bare chest, both of their bodies heaving in time with one another; chests rising and falling as one united.

"You're so beautiful when you cum," Cana whispered into Mirajane's ear, one hand stroking the stray, damp strands of hair away from her lovers flushed face, and the other just barely letting her fingers tease the still-sensitive flesh of her core. Oh, how Cana loved hearing the other moan; knowing that each whimper, gasp, and wanton cry was because of her and _for_ her. It was almost as good as her rum, being able to deliver such pleasure that even Mira herself would lose control, and that was saying something.

Mira couldn't tell if the renewed heat on her cheeks was from the comment or from the fire within her slowly flickering back to life. "Cana… Don't say that…" she murmured.

"But it's true." She pressed a gentle kiss to the woman's sweaty neck before lifting her gaze to meet the one in the reflection. "Look at you," Cana whispered again, hand shifting further towards Mira's dripping centre just to lightly run her fingers along her slit before circling in on her swollen clit. "I could stare at you all night like this."

The Takeover mage let out an airy moan when Cana quickly slid two fingers into her, and gripped her thigh with her other hand just to spread her legs apart even further. Mira didn't doubt that Cana could stare at her like that all, legs spread and all of her completely exposed to the large antique mirror now sitting on the floor of Cana's living room directly in front of them. But there was only so many times Mira could reach that peak of toe-curling bliss, just from the other's hands and lips alone, and Mira was quickly reaching her limit.

"Cana… N-No more…" Mira pleaded weakly.

"Just one more, baby. Just one more." That was all Cana wanted from her. Just one last orgasm to prove to the other woman just how beautiful she really was when she crested that peak. That was why Cana had bought the mirror, after all – to show Mira what _she_ saw every time they were together.


	2. Sensory Deprivation (FreLu)

_**A/Ns:** Oh dear lord... I can't believe I wrote this. I expected this to be like, I don't know, maybe 1k words max? Instead, it ended up being nearly 4k. And honestly, this could so easily be cut... had I actually bothered to edit it/proof read more than once (and even then, I only skimmed it...). __This was my first time writing this pairing, and I have to admit, I do ship it a little bit having finished it now (I preferred it as a brotp more than anything). I can see it being a ridiculously kinky pairing lol._

 _Anyway, this was a request from the wonderful yorusorra. There was no prompt given when they requested it, just a pairing, and since I'd started the 100 kinks challenge at the time, I thought I'd tackle one of the prompts on the list for the story. I'm so sorry if you don't like it (although I really do hope you do!). Please let me know if you want me to change anything._

 _There'll be a few more notes at the end for this one..._

* * *

 ** _Sensory Deprivation_**  
 ** _Freed/Lucy_**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Lucy didn't need to think about it for even a second before she nodded firmly and whispered, "I'm sure." Although it was new territory for the both of them, at least to that extent, she trusted Freed with her entire being. Lucy wouldn't have agreed to any of it in the first place unless she'd been comfortable with it, and that was exactly what she was right then: she was comfortable. "I trust you, Freed."

And Lucy didn't need to _see_ her husband to know that he was watching her carefully then; watching her face (or what was visible of it with the black blindfold shielding her eyes) for any sign of hesitation or apprehension, because the last thing Freed wanted to do was involve Lucy with something she really wasn't comfortable with. And sure, they'd done the _blindfolds_ thing dozens of time before – although Lucy did seem to enjoy it more when he was the one blindfolded – and the gags, and the handcuffs and the restraints… But not once had either of them had more than one of their senses deprived at a single time. And even then, it had only ever been sight, nothing else.

That time, though… That time, all Lucy would have was her sense of _touch_ : her feelings, and her sense of smell – although when they'd talked about it beforehand, she had brought up the fact that she'd never really remembered using that particular sense before, so Freed had decided then and there to rectify that. And so by the time Lucy had finished her shower that evening, Freed had already been waiting for her in their room with six of her favourite winterberry candles already lit and filling the room their warm and sweet aroma.

But… When Freed watched his wife for that hesitation, he didn't see it. He only saw the soft smile on her lips. "Are you—"

"Freed," Lucy cut in. "I'm _sure_ ," she said again, her smile turning playful when she knew the Rune mage was still hovering over her and still watching her face as carefully as ever. She would've reached up to cup his face and kiss him just to shut him up, but Lucy was convinced she would've ended up poking his eye out in the process – she'd learnt her lesson about trying to touch things when she couldn't see anything, considering the first and _only_ time she'd tried to reach out for Freed while wearing a blindfold had ended with her almost sticking her finger up his damn _nose_. "Now hurry up and give me those earplugs."

"I… Right, okay." Sitting up slightly, Freed reached for the small plastic container on the nightstand with the foam earplugs in them, and lifted the lid. "Do you want to put the in yourself?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, please." She turned her left hand out on the mattress and waited until Freed had placed the two foam pieces into her palm before she closed her fingers around them. Lucy could feel Freed shifting over her as she spun the little pieces of foam between her fingers, tapering the tips to make them easier to press into her ears. Hesitating once she held them just by her ears, Lucy couldn't help but teasingly add quickly, "No weird stuff tonight, alright?"

"Weird stuff?" Freed echoed. Lucy could sense the devilish smirk that graced his lips then. "Are you sure?"

"Freed…"

A hearty chuckle left his lips as he ducked down to press a gentle kiss to her temple. "No _weird stuff_. I promise," he whispered. Although he did have to admit he wasn't quite sure what his wife classified as 'weird' those days… _Perhaps she means anal._ But Freed already knew how little Lucy liked that.

So finally, Lucy pressed the earplugs into her ears, and waited the few seconds it took for them to expand within her ear canals and block out all nearby sound before smiling and nodding once more. "I can barely even hear myself talk right now," she laughed. All she could hear now was the sound of blood rushing inside her head in time with her pulse, nothing else. She was as ready as she was ever going to be, and with a gentle sigh, she settled herself into the middle of their large bed to get herself as comfortable as possible; head nestled in the soft feather pillows, arms laid out to her side and feet spreading apart.

Within moments, Lucy became aware of how vulnerable she was like that. She wouldn't have the slightest clue if Freed decided to let someone into their room, _their private life_. Right then, she was none-the-wiser to anything beyond that mattress she lay on in just her baby pink, lace-trimmed boyshorts.

But, as she'd say time and time again, she trusted Freed. She trusted him with everything she had, so Lucy didn't _feel_ vulnerable right then. A little _exposed_ , perhaps – but that was normal for her, no matter how long they'd been together and regardless of how many times Freed had seen her without a single _fibre_ of fabric covering her. He'd seen all of her, just as she had him. And as far as Lucy was concerned, she didn't have a reason to ever distrust Freed. He was her husband: he was hers as she was his, and Lucy knew full well how the leader of the Raijinshuu would _never_ do anything with her that he wasn't completely certain that she would be comfortable, and more importantly _aware_ of it. There were no secrets or surprises, not in their sex life, at least.

Lucy waited patiently from the moment she first felt the bed dip with Freed slowly slipping himself away from where he'd originally been straddling her hips, until the second time the mattress shifted with the Rune mage situating himself at the far end, close to her feet. And Lucy's legs (and feet) weren't sensitive by any means, but as soon as she felt her husband's fingers slowly and just barely close around her right ankle, along with his warm breath, she couldn't help but flinch.

She'd expected the hypersensitivity to touch, but she hadn't quite expected her body to react the way it did just from her husband slowly and ever-so lightly sliding his fingers up her leg, trailing behind his lips as he left feather-light kisses all the way up to her thigh. She felt her heartrate quicken, the blood rushing in her ears becoming louder, and goosebumps raising on her arms.

Freed stopped on his journey once he reached the middle of her thigh, only chuckling to himself when he swore he heard his wife sigh in frustration and try to draw her legs back together when he retreated to the foot of the bed once again. He had no intentions of taking things quickly that night, at least not at that precise moment. He wanted to make her _squirm_ ; to get her on the precipice of coming apart at the seams without really touching her – or at least not the way she would probably _want_ to be touched.

On her left leg then, Freed repeated his journey, beginning at her ankle and travelling all the way up to her thigh. Lucy shifted her legs apart ever so slightly then, to which Freed only guessed it was her way of silently letting her know where she'd love for him to attend to next – though the small damp patch on the crotch of her panties made that clear enough. But as tempting as it was for the Rune mage to oblige, he wasn't going to. He wasn't even going to rid her of that last piece of material until the very end – until she was so wet that the fabric was practically transparent. And at that rate, Freed didn't think it would be long before that happened anyway.

So just teasing her, Freed continued to drag his mouth up to the lace border of her underwear, right at the top of her thigh, all while keeping his hands slowly and repetitively roaming up and down the sides of her silky flesh. And just when Lucy thought he'd use that sinful mouth of his for something else, he sat up again, settling himself directly over her spread thighs and moving his hands up to her waist instead, completely ignoring the one part of her body that she wanted her husband to touch the most.

"Damn it, Freed… Don't tease me like that…" Lucy murmured. Honestly, she knew not to be surprised, either. He always left her on the verge of begging him to do _something_ to her – fuck her, finger her, anything really. Somehow Freed telling her before putting the blindfold on that he was going to take her time with her had slipped her mind.

The Rune mage chuckled to himself once more. Had Lucy been able to hear him, he would've told her to remain patient.

As gently and slowly as before, Freed began to trail his hands up his wife's side, his thumbs spreading out towards the centre of her abdomen and his eyes focused on the way the muscles beneath the skin tensed and relaxed repeatedly with each of her sharp breaths. He knew how sensitive that part of her body was – or more accurately how ticklish she was, so Freed merely jumped over that entire section (he didn't exactly want her squirming from _laughter_ ). And when he reached her breasts, he did the same thing, just barely letting his palms and his fingertips brush along the side, keeping his thumbs tucked in that time, before sliding up and over her shoulders.

He pressed harder there, palms digging into her collarbones just enough for her to actually _feel_ it, and then they were travelling up again; caressing the column of her neck, her jaw, behind her ears and into her hair sprawled out on the pillow. Lucy almost choked on her own breath when she felt her husband's lips just barely brush against hers for a moment, his hands still massaging her scalp as he captured her bottom lip between his teeth. A sharp pain to offset the feather-light touches she'd been receiving until that moment, and she let out a shaky sigh when Freed began his descent.

He was just as slow with his descent as he was with his ascent: fingers just barely brushing against her skin, back down the sides of her neck, and her shoulders. And each time his fingers brushed against a new patch of skin, Lucy had to squash the urge to wriggle, even just a tiny bit. She'd become so extremely aware of the gentlest of touches; if it weren't for Freed now straddling her hips and his erection pressing against stomach, Lucy was sure she would've been aware of his presence over her from just the heat of his body alone.

And if she just about trembling from Freed's hands roaming everywhere but her typical erogenous zones, then what was going to happen when he was finally inside her? _God, I'm probably going to cum instantly…_ Lucy really wouldn't be surprised at that point if it did happen. And with Freed, it wasn't like it took much for her to climax anyway…

She always liked joking that he was really more of a _god_ than a demon. At least in bed…

Continuing to map out every single inch of her, Freed walked his fingers down the inside of his wife's arms, relishing in the slight shiver that ran through her as his fingertips tickled the sensitive flesh of her forearm. Oh, she'd been so good so far, too. No moving at all; keeping her hands out by her sides and her legs perfectly spread behind him. And Freed knew how much Lucy would prefer to be able to move then, just because she _always_ liked being able to move. But she was being perfect right then, and Freed decided it was time to reward her for her patience.

So finally, his delicate hands left her wrists, and he laid them flat on her toned stomach after he shifted himself down to sit over her thighs again, making a point of pressing his hips against her sex and eliciting a quiet moan from her lips. As Freed moved his hands in small circles over her abdomen, fingertips rising and meeting the bottom curve of her breasts each time, he realised that one thing was missing. And that was the oil. It wasn't even something he'd thought about until that moment either, having not planned out _everything_ for Lucy's sensory experience that night. But he knew how much more she'd enjoy it – because oh, Lucy loved her oils…

The only problem for Freed right then was that he had to leave his wife momentarily to get it, and it wasn't exactly like he could tell her what he was doing… So he didn't, and quickly, Freed climbed off of the bed and the other mage, and went to go find the woman's favourite massage oil in the bathroom.

Lucy couldn't help but begin to panic when she realised that Freed had left her. Had that been his plan all along? To touch her, feel her, and then leave halfway through? _Surely not. Freed wouldn't do that to me…_ or so Lucy hoped. "Freed?" she called out, worry stricken and feeling more exposed than before. "Freed? Where did you—" Lucy stopped herself when she felt the mattress dip slightly again, and then a hand ever so gently coming to rest on her shoulder and glide up to cup her cheek. "…Freed?" Lucy whispered. He kissed her then, just softly, and Lucy felt herself relaxing once more. She knew those warm, thin lips anywhere.

Carefully, Freed settled himself back over Lucy's thighs and picked up the bottle of oil he'd retrieved to open the cap. The first dab of the pale-yellow liquid fell in the valley between her breasts, and Lucy flinched when she felt it. Pouring a line down to the middle of his wife's abdomen, Freed replaced the cap and set the oil aside to begin working it into her supple skin. It took only a few moments for Lucy to recognise the scent, and she sighed blissfully with a smile on her lips when her husband's hands massaged and spread the oil out between her breasts and up to her shoulders.

"Mmm, coconut oil?" she murmured. It really was her favourite.

He continued to rub small circles all over her chest and abdomen, spreading his fingers out each time and tucking them back in every time he neared the bottom or sides of her breasts. Lucy felt like she was in heaven though. She'd always loved her husband's hands, especially when digging into her back and shoulders and releasing all the tension she held in them from all the longer missions she took with her team. But right then, he just felt that much better. She was so relaxed that Lucy almost didn't care if all she was going to get that night was one hell of a body massage.

But when Freed finally – oh, fucking _finally_ – let his hands slip down from behind her neck to glide so lightly over each breast, Lucy quickly realised that she really did care about whether or not all she got was that incredible body massage. Just his palms grazing over her nipples that once had the throbbing in her core become that little bit stronger.

His touches her feather-light, circling the fullest curves before slowly applying more pressure. And when he did, morphing into a gentle massage of the sides and the bottoms, Lucy couldn't help but let her mouth fall open and let out tiny, quiet moans. Her breasts had never been particularly sensitive before – at least while she'd been on the contraceptive potion they hadn't been – but the more Freed touched her, squeezed her in his palms, the more Lucy wanted to squeeze her thighs together to relieve the growing ache between them.

Only when her rosy nipples became hard peaks and she began to arch off the mattress and into his palms did Freed finally focus his fingers on the prize; his almost ticklish touches turned to the darker ring around each nipple, before suddenly and harshly, he pinched them between his fingertips.

Lucy gasped, the sudden sharpness of it having her fist her hands in the soft sheets. "F-Freed…"

Her moans egged him on, and he continued to alternate between the feather-light touches and the hard pinches. He hadn't quite expected his wife to react the way she did, arching into him and whimpering each time he brushed over the seemingly sensitive buds, but he could feel his own desire mounting and had to refrain from reaching down just to pleasure himself quickly. Freed prided himself on his patience, but he was seeing Lucy in a new light right then, and he quite frankly didn't know how long _he'd_ be able to last, just touching her and not being inside her.

All over her chest, her shoulders, her stomach, his hands continued to roam, still focusing on the rosy, hardened peaks. Her moans increased, both in volume and frequency, and by the time she was almost panting, Freed couldn't help but slide down her legs just that little more so he could lean down and capture one flushed nipple between his teeth. And, honestly, Lucy had to admit that his lips, tongue, and teeth weren't as good as his fingers – _somehow_ – but it still just felt so damn good, and she had to stop herself from lifting her arms up from where her hands fisted in the sheets just to tangle them in his hair and guide him to all the new, wondrously sensitive places he'd discovered on her.

It was a damn struggle to keep her hands out by her side, as well as her feet spread and legs apart. But when that burning hot feeling inside her suddenly flared to new extremes, right as her husband's tongue traced the edge of one puckered areola, she cracked. And she tipped her head back, mouth open in a silent scream, as her chest arched into his mouth and his hands and her squirmed and squeezed her thighs together right between Freed's own.

"G-God, Freed… That— _fuck_." Never in her twenty-something years on that green earth had Lucy experienced something like that – something so sudden, so sharp, and so goddamn _good_. And Freed still sliding his hands over her, up behind her neck before circling back down to cup each breast and repeating the whole cycle, made Lucy blissfully aware of a pleasure she'd never thought to even exist. There were no crashing waves, making her want to curl her toes and cling onto something for dear life. There was just that tingling feeling, starting in her nipples and going all the way down her stomach, to her core – and by that point, Lucy was sure she'd soaked through her panties and onto the sheets with how turned on she was – and the pounding of her heart in her ears.

Each time his fingers brushed over the hardened peaks then, she shivered. She wouldn't be surprised if Freed tried to make her orgasm like that again – of which she was sure had actually happened to begin with – but that wasn't what she needed. She needed him to fill that void within her, the one only _he_ could fill so perfectly, and Lucy was pretty damn sure she'd never felt that needy in her life, not even on their wedding night.

Lucy tried her best to stay still, like he'd told her before, as she whimpered, "Freed, please…" She wasn't above begging at that point. She really wasn't. "I need you… Freed…"

And thankfully, Lucy wasn't going to have to beg. Those were the only words Freed had wanted to hear right then, and he had absolutely no intentions of making his wife wait a second more.

Sitting up and removing himself from over her legs, Freed quickly rid himself of the tight boxer-briefs, a damp stain on the front from his pre-cum, and then situated himself back between his wife's legs. He was frantic, hurried, and by no means patient as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Lucy's ruined underwear to slide them down her legs.

He didn't bother touching her and making a comment about how wet she was for him – he could _see_ it, for one, and she wasn't going to hear it regardless – but wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked firmly to coat his shaft with the bead of liquid that had formed at the tip. And when he leaned over Lucy then, placing a hand by her head while his other held himself steady, Lucy spread her legs under him, pressing her hips up into him just to get him to hurry up.

"Freed, please," she whined. She felt the head of his cock brush against her swollen clit and she angled her hips up again. _Just a little bit more…_

And finally, he obliged, pushing into his wife with a poorly contained groan until their hips met and his chest was pressed against hers.

Only then did Lucy let herself move, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and digging her heels into his thighs to pull him in deeper once he started moving himself, slowly thrusting into her tight heat at first. She felt like a damn _Christmas tree_ , every nerve inside her ablaze and the pooling heat within her belly already growing hotter and tighter.

"R-Right there!" It wasn't long before the first of those toe-curling, blissful, mind-numbing waves washed over her, and all Lucy could focus on was the almost painful feeling of her husband filling her up completely and rubbing against every hyper-sensitive spot inside her. "G-God, Freed… I… l-love you…"

* * *

 _ **A/Ns** : Firstly, yes, it is entirely possible to orgasm from nipple/breast stimulation. I did way too much research on that shit, and even now, I still don't think I was able to actually write it very well - everything I read said that it wasn't the same as a clitoral/vaginal climax, and it was more of a 'sudden' thing. So, I tried. I really did lmfao. _

_Also... yep. I'm too embarrassed to proof read this properly because if I do, I'll just want to delete everything. So, hopefully it's not as terrible as I actually think it is haha. Here's hoping by the time I get the first dozen or so requests done I'll be a little more comfortable writing smut..._


	3. Sex Game (Laxeel)

_Okay, this one I didn't take seriously, just because I didn't know how to. I had a lot of fun writing it though, even if I was cringing and trying not to giggle and wake up my entire house while writing it._

 _This was requested by themrghostlyghost on tumblr (I think that's how you spell it)._

 _And again, the list of prompts and details for requesting are on my tumblr as well, at: **raijindork . tumblr tagged / 100_kinks** (remove spaces). _

* * *

**_Sex Game_**  
 ** _Laxus/Gajeel_**

* * *

Laxus could only stare at the other Dragon Slayer with a completely deadpan expression on his face. "You're not actually serious."

Gajeel snickered while his grin grew more lecherous by the second. "Oh, I'm serious." Deadly serious. _Seriously_ serious.

When Gajeel had said they needed to spice up their sex life a little, Laxus had only expected his boyfriend (not that he actually called Gajeel that out loud, of course, even if they'd been living together as a couple for the last six goddamn months) to come home with another piercing on his dick, adding to the _seven_ pieces of titanium he already had in the general area – five of which ran along the underside of the shaft, and, honestly, were Laxus' favourites. But oh no, Gajeel had come home with fucking _sex dice_ – whatever the fuck those were. And he was set on them using them that fucking night.

And, admittedly, it had taken Laxus a hell of a long time to come around to actually sleeping with a dude – let alone accept being way too attracted to them, and potentially _in_ _love_ with them – but now Gajeel wanted to throw in some weird as shit dice into their love life? That was just asking for too much in Laxus' eyes.

"No. Just… No." Laxus could only shake his head as he threw aside the pillow he'd been hugging to his chest and picked himself up from the bed. _Is it too early to start drinking? Hell, it's gotta be five somewhere._

"Aw, Lax, come on." Gajeel shoved the dice back into his pocket to follow the grumpy Slayer down the hall. "It'll be fun," he said.

Laxus scowled at the other while he poured himself the first of what was no doubt going to be many stiff drinks for the night. "Yeah, sure," Laxus mumbled.

"Why don't you wanna try it?"

The blond shrugged, taking a sip of the whiskey from the crystal glass. "I dunno." Did they even really need to spice up their sex life anyway? Laxus had always thought it was pretty damn great himself, but apparently that was just him. "Guess I just thought we didn't need to be told how to have sex…"

Gajeel blinked. Laxus didn't show his sensitive side very often, but he was right then, and honestly, Gajeel was just a little amazed. Mostly because he hadn't exactly expected that to be an issue. "What? Come on, that's not what they're for."

"No?"

"They just make things… I dunno, more fun," Gajeel said. "You know, like variety and shit." And really, Gajeel could see why Laxus would say that he didn't think they needed something like that in their sex life, because it wasn't like things were stale or anything – far from it, really – but neither of them were particularly adventurous in the bedroom, and that was what Gajeel had been hoping to change. At least a little bit, anyway.

Laxus stared at the strangely sheepish Dragon Slayer for a moment before quickly reaching into the man's pocket to pull out the dice. "Variety, huh?" he mumbled. He tossed the two cubes onto the bench and looked at the combination given, only to raise his eyebrow again while glancing back to Gajeel. "So _sucking breasts_ was what you had in mind when you meant variety?"

"W-Well, obviously they're not designed for two _dudes_ ," Gajeel pointed out with a huff. But when Gajeel had bought them, the store had only had the _action_ and _location_ ones, or _position_ ones. And, well… Okay, Gajeel had bought those as well, but he figured it was better off to ease his partner in to the whole sex games thing before suggesting some weird as shit positions that quite frankly, neither of them were going to be flexible enough for to begin with.

"Yeah, obviously," Laxus scoffed. He finished the rest of his drink before picking up the dice again and looking over the words printed on each side of them. He had to admit, some of the combinations he could see possible were going straight to his crotch. And, well… Maybe _variety_ would be a fun change for once. Nothing on the dice seemed too outlandish, either, so Laxus wondered if there was really any reason for him to shoot the idea down some more.

Hell, if he was gonna do weird shit, he might as well do it with Gajeel.

So continuing to scowl, he quickly cursed under his breath, saying _"Fuck it,"_ as he turned away from the counter, and then headed back down the hall with the dice in one hand and Gajeel's hand in the other.

"Wait, you actually wanna use 'em?"

"Just hurry up and get your clothes off before I change my mind," Laxus answered quickly.

And oh, was Gajeel going to strip. So fast that he almost rivalled Gray's uncanny speed for undressing himself, and as soon as he was down to just his boxers, he stepped forward to roughly press his lips to the other's as soon as Laxus had turned around. Laxus' hands on him constantly roamed as his own deftly worked on unbuttoning Laxus' belt and jeans and then forcing them down the muscular legs, but never once did their mouths part.

It was rough, and it was _needy_ , and there was really no clear winner between the two, as far as dominance went, but that was just how they worked. Neither one was more dominant than the other, and neither had ever felt the need to be. Once Laxus was sprawled on the centre of the bed, Gajeel pressed on top of him and his wild-hair slightly _less_ tame than usual, they stopped. Both panting and hard and slightly excited to actually get on with the little game they were about to play.

Gajeel's grin was back as he hovered above the blond and asked, "So do you wanna go first, or should I?"

"Uh… You can go first," Laxus mumbled. He'd dropped the dice onto the unmade bed somewhere between telling Gajeel to just get naked and then getting himself undressed, so he blindly reached around on the rumpled blanket until he found one and then the other, and then handed them to the other Slayer.

"As you wish," Gajeel chuckled. Honestly, he was giddy. Laxus, not so much, which Gajeel could tell, but that was fine. Shaking the two black and white cubes in his palm, he tossed them onto the nearby nightstand and leaned off to the side to switch on the lamp and peer at the combination given. "Lick... Thigh. 'Kay, not horrible."

Laxus huffed. Sure, it wasn't horrible, but licking? Not his favourite thing. But watching Gajeel slowly crawl backwards down his chest until he was level with his thighs _was_ one of his favourite things.

Gajeel kept his eyes focused on the blond as he tongue slowly snaked out, watching as he made himself comfortable by folding his arms behind his head and just waiting for Gajeel to proceed. He started just above the knee and zig-zagged his tongue up the centre of the man's thigh, leaving a wet trail in its wake. Laxus honestly couldn't help but cringe, though when Gajeel's tongue pushed beneath the bottom edge of his boxer briefs, closer to the inside of his thigh, the Lightning mage couldn't stop himself from shifting and spreading his legs apart just a smidge. He was so tempted to let Gajeel keep going (oh, how talented he was with his mouth…).

But then Gajeel stopped just like that, and sat himself back up on his knees, leaving his boyfriend with an already painful erection that he had no intentions of taking care of anytime soon.

"Son of a bitch…" Laxus muttered.

Gajeel only snickered as he continued to stare and smirk at the now frustrated man. "Your turn, Sparky."

Laxus rolled his eyes and just quickly picked up the dice to shake them loosely in his hand and toss them back down. "Oh, you've gotta be fucking kidding me. What kind of shit is this?"

"What?"

" _Pat navel_."

Sure, it was weird as hell, but… Hey, it was fun. Or at least Gajeel was having fun, as weird as it was. So he laid himself down next to the blonde and then patted his own stomach. "Come on, then."

Laxus was so tempted to just quit the game right then, but he was going to persevere… For now, at least. He glanced up to the other's face just to check if he was in fact serious, and seeing only that damn smirk on Gajeel's lips, Laxus grimaced, and hesitantly, he patted his boyfriend's fucking navel. Twice. Like he did Wendy's head.

Gajeel couldn't help but burst out laughing, and he laughed so hard that he had to lift a hand to wipe a tear from his eye. "Oh man, this is fucking priceless already…" He really had had high hopes for the dice, but they were already proving to be a _bad_ idea. They were bringing variety though, that was for sure.

"Oh, shut it. Just roll the dice," Laxus growled.

So, Gajeel did. And once again, he leant over the other to check the combination and his smirk grew wicked once he saw it: blow ear. He didn't give Laxus a chance to see it before he laid himself down on the blond's other side, and even with Laxus watching him through narrowed eyes, Gajeel didn't stop himself from closing in on the man's ear, and fucking blowing.

And as soon as Laxus felt the warm air being blown onto – hell, _into_ – his ear, he jumped out of bed and suppressed a shiver as he made to escape. "Alright, I'm fucking done. Fuck this shit."

Gajeel laughed so hard he fell off the side of the bed.


	4. PublicSemi-Public (LaLu)

**_Edit: Still on hiatus. Just re-uploading this chapter for those that missed it while the FFN updates were broken._**

 _Alright, I'll admit, I was laughing my ass off for most of this. Why? I have no idea, but that's generally what happens when I write smut these days. (I'm a mature adult, I swear.) I think it's a whole lot better than cringing anyway._ _I'll also admit that I did not proof read this. Not even once. And the entirety of the actual 'smut' was written between the hours of 11pm and 3am so... Yeah. I'll be too busy laughing at my own writing to actually edit it._

 _Still trying to figure out my 'style' for writing smut, if that makes sense. This is pretty close to what I'm comfortable with (so far), and I'll probably be writing the majority of the How I Met You scenes this way. Maybe. Who knows._

 _Anyway, I figured I should add possible warnings for this, just in case some of you aren't comfortable with certain things. So, this story contains/may contain hints of: 'blackmail'/coercion, dub-con, and of course, public sex. Also, this is set after the Phantom Lord arc, but before Fantasia. Obviously, what happens in this is not canon, for multiple reasons._

* * *

 ** _Public/Semi Public_**  
 ** _Laxus/Lucy_**

* * *

Lucy forced a smile as she reached the top of the stairs and carried the large mug of ale over to Laxus. She set it down on a coaster on top of the rustic coffee table and continued to smile while she ignored the uncomfortable heat that settled on her cheeks from the Lightning mage watching her intently over his shoulder.

"There you go," she said as cheerily as she could, wiping her hands down on her skirt – thankfully, the fabric was dark enough to not be stained with the ale that had spilled slightly when she'd been carrying it from the bar downstairs, and up to the second floor. "Is there… Is there anything else I can get you?"

Laxus looked back out over the rest of his guild below him while he left Lucy standing there for a moment. His chin was in his palm, elbow on the railing, and his SoundPod was just loud enough to block out most the childish antics that occurred within the building on a daily basis. Still, there were _plenty_ of things Lucy could get for him, should he really want her to. And it wasn't lost on him that the woman was afraid of him – or maybe what he was capable of – so he couldn't help but get a kick out of faintly hearing her heartrate increase, just because part of her was dreading what he'd be getting her to do next.

Luckily for Lucy, Laxus was in a good mood, considering all things. So he required nothing from the blonde for the time being. "No," Laxus answered promptly, glancing back to her, and he heard Lucy let out a small sigh of relief before she nodded and turned on her heels with every intentions of escaping him and returning back to her team – to Natsu and to Erza and to Gray.

None of them had any idea that he heard every single word they said about him; that they were going to _give him what he deserved_ for treating Lucy the way he _supposedly_ did. At first, Laxus had only laughed at it, thought it was adorable that they thought they could actually do anything to him… But after the last few weeks? Admittedly, it had just started to annoy him. Her team, her friends… They didn't know as much as they thought they did. But there was only so much Lucy was willing to say to them, as well…

But, Lucy didn't make it all the way down the stairs that time. She only made it three steps down before Laxus was growling, "Oi, I didn't say you could leave." He hadn't needed anything from her specifically, but that hadn't meant she'd been free to go.

"O-Oh… I… I see… I'm sorry…" Lucy said meekly. Slowly, she climbed the few stairs again, and came to stand in the middle of the loft that made up the second floor of the guild. She couldn't help but stand there _awkwardly_ , though, hands crossed in front of her, shifting her weight from one leg to the other as subtly as she could, and eyes never staying on one floorboard or ceiling tile for long.

And it didn't take Laxus very long to pick up on that, either. "Jeez, just sit the fuck down already. How hard is it?" he mumbled with a roll of his eyes. She'd been making _him_ uncomfortable, for heaven's sake.

"R-Right! Yes…" She rushed over to red sofa that was behind the coffee table she'd left Laxus' drink on, and took a seat right on the edge. The cushions were softer than expected, and Lucy let out a small squeak of surprise when she sank into them. Laxus looked back over his shoulder to her with an amused smirk and an eyebrow raised, and Lucy felt her blush deepen. "I… I didn't expect the cushions to be so soft…" she mumbled, ducking her head.

Laxus scoffed. "Yeah."

She sat stiffly on the lounge, nails digging into her knees as she looked around. She'd visited the second floor of the guild a few times since her _relationship_ with Laxus had begun, but she didn't really like it up there. It was the S-Class level, and she… She wasn't even _close_ to being S-Class, so when Laxus wanted her up there, she couldn't help but be uncomfortable. It was stuck in her head that she didn't belong up there, even if she really enjoyed how quiet it was up there – compared to down with the rest of the guild, at least.

He turned away from the railing after he'd stared at the rest of Team Natsu long enough and made his way over to the red lounge. The weight of him sitting on the cushions had Lucy almost falling onto his lap, and he smirked at the yelp she let out again. He fiddled with his SoundPod after pulling it from his pocket, pressing buttons until he'd found a song worth listening to, then picked up the mug that Lucy had brought up for him before.

Laxus watched intently as Lucy got up then and made to explore the S-Class loft. She hadn't been comfortable enough to do it any other time she'd been up there, only ever staying for a few minutes and never sitting down. But he could see that Lucy was getting there slowly.

"S-Class missions sure do pay a lot…" Lucy murmured. She knew Laxus could hear her – he always heard her. How though, she wasn't quite sure, considering he always had his headphones on.

The rewards on the three flyers on the board almost made her eyes pop out of her head. She wondered what it would be like to have that much money – maybe not to spend it, but just to know that it was there and it was hers. Almost every mission she took with Team Natsu ended up being for free, all of their rewards being reduced for repairs and damages.

"I guess." Laxus took a sip of his ale. He didn't really care much about the rewards though. "I'll take you on one." He doubted the Raijinshuu would care much about it. Or if they did, he'd just take her himself and they could just go and do whatever the fuck it was they usually did. He still had time to kill before October came around anyway.

"Y-You will?"

He shrugged. "If you want."

Lucy wasn't sure if she was ready for that, though. She had no doubt that Laxus would be able to protect her – she'd seen what he could do – and that he'd probably be able to deal with the actual job by himself. Lucy was sure her team would be problematic, too. Like they'd let her go off on an S-Class mission with Laxus. They hated him (well, apart from Natsu). She knew that all too well – although why, she really couldn't tell.

…But then again, she was a grown woman. She could do whatever the hell she wanted, and her team may not like it, but they didn't control her, either. If Laxus was willing to take her on an S-Class mission, then she was definitely going to take him up on it. "I would really like that, Laxus. Thank you."

He couldn't help but find the way her face lit up rather cute. Her general excitable and happy attitude was one thing that Laxus had reluctantly come to enjoy in his time with her.

"Don't think it'll be for free, though," he said. That was when Lucy's face fell though, right as she sat back down on the lounge, just as uncomfortably as she had before.

Of course it came with a price. Everything came with a price for Laxus. Lucy knew that all too well. "I… Of course…" she mumbled. She crossed her leg over her knee and fought the urge to pull the hem of her skirt down when it rode up her thighs. "What… What do you want?"

"Nothing, yet."

"I see…" Lucy supposed she should take that as a good thing. She couldn't help but worry just a little bit, though.

Lucy never felt the need to really talk to him much, which was one of the things Laxus enjoyed the most about her. So when she didn't bother trying to break the silence that followed then, Laxus was thankful – partly because it let him watch undisturbed how her eyes never stayed focused on one thing for more than a few moments before her head was turning and she was looking elsewhere, and partly because it also let him think about just what he was going to have her do as payment for taking her on an S-Class mission.

For the most part, he'd been bluffing. He didn't really want anything from her, but Laxus also didn't want to admit that.

Lucy uncrossed her legs just to cross them again, and Laxus' eyes flicked downwards. He almost thought she'd done it on purpose, but he knew she was too innocent for that. She had no idea how to use her body to her advantage – she wasn't half as confident in her own skin that she'd once thought she was, that much Laxus knew – which meant she had no clue that each time her legs shifted, Laxus only wished he was between them. She had a nice face, and a nice rack, and a nice ass and an even nicer pussy, but her legs?

Her legs were his favourite.

And knowing exactly what was between them, Laxus felt himself begin to stiffen, and there was no fucking way he was going to sit in the guild with a damn hard-on. And that… That was what led him to thinking of what Lucy could do for him, and even more blood rushed straight to his groin at just the thought of it.

He didn't even bother hiding his devilish smirk as he lifted his arm to wrap his hand around the back of Lucy's neck, then pulled her towards him to roughly crash his lips down onto hers. He smothered the sound she made, and his hand sifted up from her neck and into her hair before he pulled back slightly, pulling her lip between his teeth when he did.

Her face was as flushed as he expected it to be. _Kissing_ was part of job requirement – not that she minded it for the most part, at least not anymore – but not so much when it was like that. "L-Laxus? What was—"

"I want you to suck me," Laxus answered before she even finished her question, and he couldn't quite help but chuckle at how her cheeks grew even more red and her eyes grew wide.

" _E-Excuse me_?"

Laxus sat back completely and dropped both hands to sit on his lap. "You heard me." He pointed to the spot on the ground right in front of his feet, and then the slight bulge at the front of his pants. "Suck me."

Lucy had questioned if she'd heard him correctly, that he'd really been asking her to do _that_ , and apparently, he was. Lucy didn't know if she should be mortified or not. She drew back from him as quickly as she could, stopping before she fell off the end. "Are you insane? No!" she hissed at him. Aside from it really not being something she enjoying doing, or at least she hadn't liked it the one and only time Laxus had had her use her mouth on him before, they were in the _guild_. Anyone could walk up those stairs and see them, and Lucy didn't really care what Laxus thought about being caught (obviously not much if he was asking her to do it in the first place), but if anyone was to find her giving Laxus a blowjob in the middle of the damn guild, Lucy was sure she'd actually want to leave the guild and move to a different continent.

"No S-Class for you then." Laxus shrugged. He wasn't even that surprised that Lucy had said no so quickly. He'd expected that – the woman had more dignity than one would expect. Laxus had already resigned to disappearing to the shower or something somewhere and jerking off. He'd just wanted to tease her a little, see how far she was actually willing to go just for a sake of it.

 _So this is his price_. Lucy thought she should've expected as much.

But damn it… She really wanted to go on that S-Class job with him, and it wasn't entirely because she wanted to know what an S-Class job was like… But because she wanted to know what Laxus was like when he was on a job. The one time she had met the Raijinshuu – it had been for all of five minutes, when they'd stopped by his house and she'd just been leaving that morning – they'd told him as many embarrassing stories about him as they could before the S-Class mage had threatened to zap their asses out the door. And Lucy already knew that there was a kinder, a _softer_ part to him that was hidden behind his gruff and frankly terrifying exterior – she'd experienced that first hand.

She just wanted _more_ of that, though. She wanted to have Laxus trust her enough to stop being… Well, to stop being that asshole that demanded she blow him in the middle of the damn guild. Hell, Lucy wanted to know that Laxus was capable of _not_ being an asshole for more than ten minutes, because so far, that was the record.

But then, Lucy was surprising the hell out of Laxus, and slowly getting up from the lounge to stand in front of him, before lowering herself to the ground. He'd honestly been about to tell her he wasn't serious, but now he wanted to keep his mouth shut. Laxus wasn't about to turn down a free blowjob, even if the giver wasn't all that good at it.

Lucy quickly realised just how much her knees would hate her, but she was going to do her best to ignore it. She looked up at Laxus as she carefully laid her hands on his knees spread apart before her. "If anyone comes up here…"

"No one is gonna fucking come up here, Blondie," he promised. At the very least, Laxus sure as hell hoped no one did, because Lucy wouldn't be the only one embarrassed. Even then though, it was unlikely. Gildarts was fuck knows where, Mira was at the bar, Mystogan was… Well, who knows where that guy was. And Erza rarely visited the second floor anyway. The only times she ever did were to drag Natsu and Gray back down after they'd sneaked up. So, Laxus did think it was safe to say that they were reasonably _alone_ for the time being.

Still, for some strange reason, Lucy believed that they – well, _she_ – wouldn't be disturbed. And with a glance over her shoulder to the stairs against the wall, Lucy then shifted forward on her knees slightly and moved her hand back up to the waistband of Laxus' pants. _God, I can't believe I'm doing this here_. Her mother was probably rolling in her grave.

Laxus raised his ass just enough to let Lucy tug his pants down to the middle of his thighs once she'd undone the button and the zip. His arousal was even more prominent without the thicker fabric of his pants, and Lucy fought the urge to grimace. _This is fine. It'll be all over in a few minutes_. _I can do this._ Or so she hoped, at least.

Orange eyes watched her intently as she finally reached for the band of his underwear, slowly exposing the wide root of his cock until his erection was completely free and the stretchy fabric was bunched below his sack. It was with a shit-eating smirk, one that Lucy noticed all too well, that Laxus watched her fingers finally close around his shaft, fingertips almost touching, before she gave a few experimental strokes. Laxus couldn't believe he was there right then – Lucy fucking Heartfilia was on his knees in front of him, in the guild, and about to suck his dick.

This _had_ to be what Heaven felt like. Sinful and sexy and so fucking _hot_. _Or maybe I'm thinking of Hell…_

In any case, Lucy reminded herself that the task was to _suck_ him, not _stroke_ him. And so she raised herself up again slightly, and slowly leant forward to circle her tongue around the tip, tasting the essence already there, before closing her lips around him.

Her head bobbed up and down on just the tip, while her hand continued to slowly twist and slide along the rest of his cock. Lucy hated it, she really did, and it certainly didn't help that she honestly had no fucking clue what she was doing. Laxus had only given her a few words of encouragement and advice the last time – although that time, they'd also been in her bedroom, so he hadn't had to worry about keeping silent.

He seemed set on doing just that right then, though, which left Lucy all on her own and struggling to remember what he'd told her the last time, or what he'd seemed to enjoy before. She lifted her head then, and held his cock upright before she dipped back down again with her tongue snaking out between her lips, and licked a slow, long line from the bottom of his sack and all the way back up to the tip, where she gave a flick the underside of the ridge.

"Jesus, Lucy…"

Her eyes flashed with something dangerous, and although Laxus temped to tip his head back into the back of the lounge, his own eyes were trained on hers as she tilted her head, then grazed her lips all the way up the side of his shaft before taking him back into her mouth again. It was then that Laxus realised that that _something dangerous_ he'd seen was confidence. And he didn't quite know where it had come from.

He wasn't going to complain, though.

Just hearing him was what gave Lucy that flash of confidence. That, and she was reminding herself that Laxus knew full well just how inexperienced she was and he hadn't once given her a reason to actually feel embarrassed about it. He knew she had no idea what she was doing. And if Laxus didn't care, then why should she? If Laxus had been bothered by her general lack of experience to do with anything related to sex and relationships, then he wouldn't have gone to the effort to make sure that her first time had been slow, gentle, and overall loving.

An uproar downstairs reminded Lucy that she in fact still in the guild, and her teeth unintentionally clamped down on the man – only gently, but still enough to warrant Laxus hissing in pain and pushing her the rest of the way off him. "Ouch, fucking hell," he hissed. "Watch the teeth."

Lucy wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she sat back on her heels momentarily. "Sorry…" she mumbled. She really hadn't mean it. "I wonder what happened down there though…"

"Just forget it." He shifted on the lounge and pushed his clothes back out of the way. "Dick ain't gonna suck itself, Blondie."

She didn't hesitate to challenge him with a sharp glare, but she crawled forward again nonetheless and got back to servicing the mage. She alternated between sucking gently on the head of his cock and grazing her lips up the side, and whatever her mouth wasn't touching, her hand was. Laxus was fully erect by that point, which Lucy obviously noted, and the next time her lips closed around him completely, his hand went to the back of her head to push him back down on his cock. He'd been patient until that moment.

Lucy got the message loud and clear, and did her best to take as much of him into her mouth as she could each time. The furthest she reached was her own hand, wrapped around the base of his shaft and squeezing gently every so often, but even then he was hitting the back of her throat and Lucy fought the urge to gag each time.

With Laxus quickly racing towards his end though, he became aware of the fact that there were no tissues or rags anywhere nearby (excluding his jacket, but he sure as hell wasn't going to wipe his cum on his coat), and Lucy definitely wasn't going to swallow, either (and Laxus wasn't going to let her spit it out on his coat, because either way, cum would end up on his coat and that was _not_ okay). But regardless, if she kept going, then he'd have a problem on his hands.

As he thought about it though, he realised, that he didn't really care about Lucy finishing him off. Not with her mouth, at least. Laxus would much rather be inside her when he came – and, well, her cunt was a whole lot better than his coat, or at least that was the way he saw it, especially when he knew that there was no way she'd be getting pregnant from it. The blue charm around her neck made sure of that.

So Laxus was lifting his hand from Lucy's hand and pulling her back off him. A string of saliva connected her mouth and his dick and Lucy couldn't help but cringe when she wiped her mouth with her hand again; she honestly couldn't tell how people could _like_ doing that.

She didn't get a chance to question if she'd actually been doing something wrong (why else would he have stopped her?) before Laxus was reaching for her hands and dragging her onto his lap and then reaching down to spread her legs over his thighs. Her cheeks flared with new warmth again when she felt the rigid flesh of Laxus' cock pressed directly against her slit, even through her panties. Lucy would've been lying if she'd said that being in the guild hadn't turned her on, because it had – surprisingly so – and she couldn't contain her strangled whimper when Laxus reached around and dipped his fingers into her panties and pressed against her clit.

"I had a feeling you were already wet," he teased, voice rumbling by her ear.

Lucy was already panting by the time his fingers delved deeper, teasing her entrance instead of the sweet bundle of nerves. It made things easier for him, that was for sure, and it was better if Lucy wanted it, too. If she wasn't going to enjoy it then there was really no point.

Her skirt was so short that it left nothing to the imagination, too. It was hiked up around her hips by then, and if anyone were to walk up the stairs right then, they'd find Laxus with his hand inside her panties, two fingers already inside her dripping cunt, and her enjoying it far more than she should. You know, considering the fact she was in the goddamn _guild_ , and that anyone could, in fact, walk up those goddamn stairs.

"You _want_ me to fuck you," Laxus baited her, lips brushing against her as he continued to press his fingers into her as deeply as he could. "Right here. Right now."

She shook her head. "I d-don't…" she whimpered.

"Are you sure?"

" _Oh_ … Mm-hmm…" God, she didn't even know what she wanted, to be fair. But her body acted of it's own accord when Laxus quickly withdrew his fingers – but still left his hand inside her underwear – and she was left trying to grind herself on his palm, _anything_ to get him to touch her again.

"You don't _feel_ too sure… You're a filthy liar, Lucy Heartfilia."

She had no response to that. None at all. All Lucy could do was keep biting her lip to make sure she didn't make any noise as he continued teasing her.

Panting, heart racing, Lucy didn't even protest when Laxus removed his hand again, that time only to brush the crotch of her panties aside and then reach down just a little bit lower to grab his cock and run himself along her dripping folds. She was beyond caring at that point. Lying had been futile; Laxus had seen right through her, and part of her was so damn glad for it. Laxus grit his teeth and Lucy suppressed a moan when she was lowered onto his cock and her core slowly accommodated his thickness.

Lucy never would've imagined she'd be bold enough to let herself be fucked in the middle of the guild on a Tuesday afternoon, but there she was, with her skirt bunched up and legs spread wide, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination to anyone who did happen to walk up the stairs.

Thankfully, no one did.

* * *

 _...Yeah, I don't know. Anyway! There is a new poll up on my profile that I'd appreciate you all voting in!_


	5. Opposites (Gamaru)

_Yep, still on hiatus. But this, like Fairies of Fiore, is predominately tumblr requests and so these stories are posted there first as well. Anyway, this one was a learning curve to write, mostly because I've never written gay/mlm smut before, so for the majority of this, I was kind of sitting there cringing and thinking 'what the fuck am I doing?!'_

 _Needless to say, I'm posting this against my better judgement. So, have my first foray into writing gay smut. And Totomaru, for that matter. I'm just going to go back to hiding in my bed and cringing at my own writing - you know, the usual._

* * *

 ** _Opposites (Reversed Roles)_**  
 ** _Gajeel/Totomaru_**

* * *

Gajeel wasn't used to being the one on his back – or at least not in the way that he was right then. It had always been the other way around for them, ever since the former Element Four mages had run into each other after Fairy Tail's fall. But that was what _worked_ , and what they _enjoyed_ , so they'd never seen a reason to ever change things.

Until that night.

And for the first time in Gajeel's life, he was the one feeling exposed. He didn't know how Totomaru could put up with that feeling.

"We don't have to continue," Totomaru said softly, pushing himself up onto his arms and crawling forwards, over the other man's body. It wasn't like they hadn't been like that before, both almost painfully hard and aching for each other as they always did, because they'd been there countless times before. It was just different that time.

Totamaru had noticed Gajeel's apprehension and discomfort with the situation, though. He'd noticed it when he'd half-heartedly joked about it a few days prior when they'd been lying in bed together and pondering the secrets of the universe (or something like that); he'd noticed it when they'd arrived home that very evening, when Gajeel had kissed him and said that they could try it as soon as the door had been locked; and he was noticing it right then as well. The only time Gajeel hadn't _clearly_ been uncomfortable with where the night was supposed to be heading was when Totomaru had been too busy distracting him by swallowing as much of the pierced cock as his mouth could handle, or when he'd had his fingers inside him, slowly stretching and pressing against that sweet spot that had left Gajeel panting and on the verge of cumming all over his own stomach.

But Gajeel had still been tense, and that wasn't something Totomaru had just been able to ignore. And sure, Totomaru would love to fuck the guy, but he honestly had no interest in doing so unless it was something that Gajeel genuinely wanted. That was just the way things needed to be.

Gajeel, however, could only groan and roll his eyes at the man. Of all the times for Totomaru to be overly cautious, it had to be right then. "You're fucking kidding me, right?" Gajeel stared at the unwavering face above him with a pierced eyebrow raised. "You blow me, finger my ass, and _then_ say we don't have to continue? Being a damn tease doesn't suit you, 'Maru," he murmured.

Totomaru frowned. "You know what I mean, Gajeel."

Of course, Gajeel did know what Totomaru had meant. And admittedly, there was a very small part of him that did want to take his boyfriend up on that offer to not go any further that night and just leave things as they were (well… at least after they'd both finally cum). But the rest of him? The rest of him was getting rather needy and rather impatient – both of which were feelings Gajeel didn't particularly enjoy.

Still though, Gajeel wasn't going to lie and say that he wasn't just a little nervous about the whole situation. Almost like he had been the first time he and Totomaru had slept together at all – he'd only ever been with one other person before Totomaru, and that person had been his _wife_. His entire relationship with Totomaru had been a learning curve so far, but it was one he'd immensely enjoyed. And honestly, there wasn't anyone else in the world that Gajeel would rather be on that learning curve with.

So did he want to continue? Hell fucking yes, he did. And he yanked Totomaru down to him to try and prove that, roughly pressing their lips together while the hand that wasn't wrapped around the back of the Fire mage's neck slid down to squeeze his ass, cocks brushing together between them and precum smearing on their stomachs. "Either you hurry up and fuck me," Gajeel began, giving a gentle nip to Totomaru's lip as he pulled away. "Or I'm going to change my mind and fuck _you_ again instead."

Totomaru's lips curled up into a smirk. It was always tempting to take Gajeel up on _that_ offer, but… not quite so much right then. And if Gajeel was serious about actually continuing and wasn't going to change his mind, then Totomaru didn't really have anything to worry about.

Nodding to himself once and leaning back down just to quickly and softly press his lips to the other man's, Totomaru sat up and reached for the cherry-flavoured lube on the nightstand (Gajeel's favourite, apparently). He slicked himself up, stroking his cock with one hand firmly while the other dipped back into Gajeel and spread the rest of the lube around his entrance. Gajeel only ignored the warmth that flared on his cheeks when his legs were bent at the knees and spread apart again.

"Seriously, you can change your mind if—"

"Will you just shut up with that already?" Gajeel groaned. It was getting old fast, and considering he really didn't care for Totomaru's cautiousness right then. And thankfully, the Fire mage got the message, once and for all, and was leaning forward on his knees again, and slowly beginning to press himself inside Gajeel.

He bit his tongue at first, wincing at the sudden pressure that was definitely not his boyfriend's fingers. Slowly then, Totomaru began to move, withdrawing until just the tip remained inside and then pressed himself back in, his cock sinking deeper inside the other with each gentle thrust.

The gasp and the low groan Gajeel let out then spurred Totomaru on, and he increased his pace gradually, pressing his hips into Gajeel harder and making the Dragon Slayer lose the little restraint he had left. "Fuck, 'Maru…" Gajeel moaned.

Totomaru had heard that sound before, but never quite like _that_ , almost breathless that time. Totomaru couldn't stop himself from leaning down to capture the man's lips with his again, and they shared a moan between them, with Gajeel's legs moving to wrap around his hips and press Totomaru's cock deeper inside him, and his nervousness long since forgotten already.


	6. Bodily Fluids (Bixuvia)

_Hadn't written any of these for a while, so I thought I'd get one of the more annoying ones out of the way. Oops. Anyway, just a short one for this prompt. Not all of them will be 3k+ words. A lot of them will be around 1k or less. You can also assume that I really don't like this... But that's the usual for me when I write smut. Which, again, is really the whole purpose of this series/challenge._

 _And, just a quick reminder that the titles of these stories are the prompts themselves. I really cannot be bothered coming up with actual titles._

* * *

 _ **Bodily Fluids**_  
 _ **Bickslow/Juvia**_

* * *

Juvia arched off the bed as her husband's fingers curled inside her, pressing against her in the best way they could. "God, _y-yes_ …" she moaned, gasping when he ducked his head again his tongue flattened against her. She had to turn her face into the pillow to smother her own scream, something that made Bickslow chuckle quietly to himself and send vibrations coursing through her.

He lifted his head again, murmuring, "Told you no more screaming, baby. Playtime's over if the baby wakes up." Bickslow really, _really_ didn't want to have to put the kid back to bed again. Especially since he'd been waiting for _that_ particular night for the last four months – six, if he included the time before his child had actually been born.

"Juvia kno— _oh_ god, p-please… Please don't stop," Juvia begged. Bickslow's fingers were replaced by his tongue, and Juvia dug her nails into the sheets as she tried desperately to press herself against his mouth.

He'd already made her cum twice with his mouth alone that night, and Juvia didn't doubt that he'd do it again. Her skin almost felt like it was fire, something she hadn't known to be possible until she'd been with the Seith mage, but it had become a more than welcome feeling in the years they'd been together.

And, as Bickslow always did, he revelled in the small whimpers and moans that Juvia failed to keep quiet. That was almost the best part, other than hearing the way she could sometimes actually scream his name.

He alternated between pressing his tongue as deep inside her core as he could manage, and drawing patterns against her with the tip and flat of his tongue before pulling her clit between his lips and sucking. Bickslow never kept with the same motion for long, always switching or pulling back entirely to plunge two fingers back into her.

Juvia knew she was close again. The combination of Bickslow's fingers scissoring her and being almost over-stimulated by that point had her body feeling even warmer and the pressure low in her belly growing stronger. "Juvia will… Juvia's going to…"

"Come on, then. Cum for me again, Juvs," Bickslow commanded.

She bit her lip to hold back her moans. But it was her husband's thumb circling her clit and his fingers pressing against her walls again that finally had her peaking and letting out an almost strangled scream of Bickslow's name.

He felt her core clamp around his fingers before the warm rush of liquid on his wrist and his hand. Bickslow couldn't help but look down in surprise to where he was still slowly fingering his wife and bringing her back down from her orgasm. He got that Juvia was a little wetter than usual when it came to sex, not that it was a bad thing. But not _that_ wet.

"Did you just… Did you just fucking squirt?" he asked. In all six years they'd been together, he had never known her to do that. But judging by how red his wife's face quickly became, Bickslow already had his answer.

She could only whimper in embarrassment as she let herself dissolve into her water form, right on the middle of the mattress."Juvia, come on… Don't be like this…" Bickslow groaned. He rolled his eyes at the actual puddle then making its way off the side of the bed and back into the hallway.

There was a reason they had a waterproof mattress protector.

* * *

 _So, uh... yeah. If you can't tell, I really don't like writing oral sex that much. I'm not sure why. Anyway, I thought I'd give the list of prompts that I've already had requested. It's listed on my tumblr as well, but for those that were curious about what will be coming at some point in the future... Here it is. (And yes, you will be right to assume that a lot of the characters are the same four or so lol. You can probably guess which ones are my favourite already.)_

 **\- One catches the other Masturbating** _\- Gajeel/Laxus_

 **\- Sex toys** \- _Gajeel/Lucy/Bickslow_

 **\- Dry humping** \- _Mirajane/Freed_

 **\- Almost getting caught** \- _Laxus/Freed_

 **\- Spanking** \- _Erza/Mirajane_

 **\- Dirty talk** \- _Mirajane/Freed_

 **\- Correcting each other's technique** \- _Gray/Lucy_

 **\- Not usual clothing/dress up** \- _Lucy/Juvia_

 **\- Inappropriate location** - _Bickslow/Cobra_

 **\- Gags** \- _Cobra/Laxus_

 **\- Phone sex** \- _Laxus/Gajeel/Bickslow_

 **\- Skype/web cam sex** \- _Gajeel/Lucy_

 **\- Against the wall** \- _Bickslow/Gajeel_

 **\- Cross-dressing** - _Bickslow/Lucy_

 **\- Double penetration** \- _Laxus/Lucy/Bickslow_

 **\- I love you** \- _Freed/Laxus_

 **\- Loud sex/knowing someone can hear** \- _Laxus/Bickslow_

 **\- A third person watches them** \- _Cobra/Lucy/Bickslow_

 **\- Leather and metal** \- _Minerva/Gajeel_

 **\- Dom/sub** \- _Freed/Gajeel_

 **\- Getting caught** \- _Bickslow/Lucy_

 **\- Explaining their relationship to someone who didn't know** \- _Bickslow/Cobra/Laxus_

 **\- Fight sex** \- _Cobra/Lucy_

 **\- Outdoors** \- _Freed/Cana_

 **\- Threesome/group sex** \- _Laxus/Lucy/Bickslow/Cobra_

 **\- Filming themselves** \- _Cobra/Lucy_

 **\- Involving a hooker (prostitute)** \- _Bickslow/Cobra_

 **\- Sex toys (extreme)** \- _Laxus/Lucy/Gajeel_

 **\- Calming the other's anger (with sex)** \- _Cobra/Lucy_

 **\- Needy, clingy sex** \- _Freed/Laxus_

 **\- Wake up In the middle of the night and have sex** \- _Laxus/Minerva_

 **\- On a plane** \- _Cobra/Lucy/Laxus_

 **\- Silly giggly sex** \- _Bickslow/Lucy_

 _There's a few more that are duplicate prompts, or ones that I want to write myself (like one that works as a follow-up piece to that Gratsu drabble in my drabble collection), but those aren't really a priority for me at the moment. As always, the full list is on my blog. I'm not going to be posting it here._


	7. Double Penetration (LaLuBix)

_I'm just... going to be over here... in the corner..._

 _Anyway. Not sure why I felt like getting this one written. I think I'm slowly getting in my own 'style' as far as smut goes. But, like I said in the last HIMY chapter, I feel like the more comfortable I get with writing it, the worse it actually gets. If you can't tell by now though, I'm not trying to write 'pretty' or 'nice' smut. I guess it's just... not really my thing. I don't know. Also, no, this is proofed. I'm not going to proof read any of these unless I feel it's absolutely necessary. I'll probably want to change everything if I do that, and I don't really like that because it'll mostly be out of self-doubt._

 _On another note though, here's another reminder that I moderate guest reviews, so if you feel like being a dick, just know that I'll delete it straight away so there's really no point in wasting your time by writing out something hateful. :)_

* * *

 ** _Double Penetration_**  
 ** _Laxus/Lucy/Bickslow_**

* * *

It wasn't the first time Lucy had been there like that, in Laxus's apartment with her clothes somewhere on the floor and usually pinned between both Laxus and Bickslow in some extent. Lucy had lost count of how many times she'd found herself there and in that situation. It had been that way for months – almost close to a year, if she really thought about it.

She'd been so innocent and naïve before then, though. She'd barely even _kissed_ someone before she'd found herself sleeping with Bickslow, and then later Laxus. It had a learning curve, that was for sure, but Lucy didn't really regret any of it. She loved what she had, and even if it hadn't always been the three of them all together every time, she knew that Bickslow and Laxus loved it, too, even if they'd never really been able to define what they were to each other. Lucy had never really been _dating_ either of them before it had been all of them together. And even now with the way things were, there still wasn't really any dating involved.

It had always just been sex. But Lucy didn't really mind that. She got everything she needed from them.

Still though, if it wasn't the first time that she'd been with them together (she'd only ever been with them separately for a few weeks, to be honest), it was _definitely_ the first time that they'd both be inside her at the same time, and that… That made her nervous.

But she'd agreed to it eventually, two months after they'd both suggested it to her one night. It was really the same as the time they'd brought up anal for the first time: she'd been so adamantly against it for a while, but she'd eventually agreed to it, and it wasn't like that had been a bad decision. She'd ended up enjoying it, actually.

She was already on Bickslow's lap, his cock buried in her ass and her legs spread over his knees. It wasn't the most comfortable, that was for sure, but she was tolerating it. Once though, Lucy might've been embarrassed by the position she was in, but she'd done too much to be embarrassed by that now.

A hand slid down her side before dipping between her thighs, and soft fingers brushed against her clit before pressing into her core. Lucy could only whimper softly, almost letting out a moan when Bickslow bucked his hips up into her.

"I think she's ready for you, Laxus," he murmured, lips by Lucy's ear and his fingers still slowly scissoring into her. "Her cunt's already _dripping_."

Of course though, it helped that they'd already fucked her senseless beforehand. And Bickslow's cum still slowly seeping from her pussy added to that.

Laxus finally stepped forward again, a wicked smirk set on his lips as he leant over the two of them and his hand joined Bickslow's by pushing two of his own fingers into her. Lucy tried arching off Bickslow's chest, but Laxus hovering over her stopped her and all she could do was tremble between them, quiet moans the only sounds that could slip past her lips.

"You know what? I think she is," Laxus agreed. He'd already cum once before that night, right down Lucy's throat, but watching Bickslow pound into her ass over the side of the lounge had gotten him hard again, and now Laxus was determined to finish somewhere other than Lucy's mouth. It didn't help that he'd been wanting to fuck her like that since they'd first suggested it. Lucy agreeing to it had ended up being a surprise, but a good surprise nonetheless.

Bickslow's hands slid back to Lucy's waist to stead her on his lap when Laxus finally took position, bending his knees just to be low enough that he could run the tip of his cock over her before just barely pressing inside. Lucy winced. The most she'd experienced before that had been fingers, usually in her ass, while one of them fucked her. She'd thought _that_ had been bad – especially so when they'd both been fingers her cunt – but now with Laxus's dick stretching her, Lucy was beginning to regret her decision to at least not insist of trying it with toys or something else first.

They were both feeling much larger than usual inside her, and one of them had barely gotten the _tip_ in.

"N-No, wait wait wait." Lucy shook her head and quickly put her hands against Laxus's chest. "Stop, please, just… Wait." Laxus froze instantly, and Lucy let out a breath.

"Changed your mind?" Laxus asked.

Lucy shook her head again. "No," she said. "Just… Not so fast…" For once in her life, she really did need Laxus to just slow the fuck down and go a little easier on her. She was convinced she might actually break otherwise.

And, Laxus was all too willing to oblige. There was really no point if it was going to hurt her – and really, it shouldn't – but he was definitely all for going easier on her. So, slowly, he pressed into her just a little bit at a time, gritting his teeth slightly each time he reached deeper into her cunt – she was far tighter with Bickslow's cock still nestled in her ass. Eventually, Laxus bottomed out, and he paused for a moment at Lucy's command, letting her take another breather and seemingly deal with the fact that she had both of their fucking dicks inside her and she very much felt like she was going to die.

"Holy shit," she breathed.

Bickslow snickered behind her. His hands had moved from her hips to behind her knees at some point, mostly just to keep her spread wide for Laxus's benefit, Lucy guessed. "Still good?"

Lucy nodded quickly. "Uh-huh…" She felt like she was being split open, but it was growing on her, now that she'd had a few moments to adjust. "You can… You can move now…"

It was Laxus who moved first, naturally, pulling out just a little, only to grip the back of the sofa and push his hips forward again. Beneath her, Bickslow couldn't do much considering the position they were all in, and had to settle for just barely rocking into her. Lucy's first orgasm from the double stimulation seemed to come out of nowhere, but neither Laxus or Bickslow took it as an opportunity to slow down. Laxus only grabbed Lucy's hips instead, lifting her up just enough bury his cock deeper into her cunt, and letting Bickslow actually move just that tiny bit more.

Every nerve ending was on fire, and by the time they'd managed to find some sort of rhythm, Lucy realised that all she could do was really hold on for the ride. "G-God, yes… Oh fuck…" She'd had an idea of what to expect from them both fucking her together, but it had been blown out of the water tenfold. For the most part, Lucy just hadn't expected to enjoy it as much as she did. She almost hated having not agreed to it sooner.

At some point, Bickslow came to realise that he wasn't going to last much longer. He'd expected that, but even with how little he'd moved, it had been enough to get the pressure building up again. Lucy's ass had been even tighter with Laxus in her cunt, not that he'd been complaining, but he'd been able to feel Laxus's cock moving each time just on the other side of the thin layer of muscle. Bickslow hadn't expected that to happen, but it certainly hadn't helped him hold off his climax.

He didn't bother trying to stop himself from finishing, and instead just got a better hold on Lucy's legs just so he could try and get there a little faster. He bucked his hips up into her harder and faster than he'd been managing before. Lucy caught on quickly, and her head tipped back into his shoulder as she bit back small cries of pleasure. She heard Bickslow's moan in her ear when he finally came, and his grip on her relaxed slightly – not that it did much while Laxus still held her.

Laxus noticed it too, of course – he'd mostly heard his breathing somehow over Lucy's and then his own. "Shit, already, Bix?" he asked, and Bickslow's only response was another groan as Laxus let Lucy settle back on his lap. Bickslow's softening cock was still inside her, but Laxus wasn't going to bother trying to move when he knew he wasn't going to be far behind anyway.

Bickslow's hand snaked back down between Lucy's legs as Laxus took back hold of the top of the sofa and slammed himself back into her. Her whimpers grew louder when he started rubbing her clit in quick circles. "Y-Yes, Bix…" She was far too sensitive for that, and they both felt it. Lucy couldn't even tell if she was going to quickly cum again, or if the entire time she'd just been riding out that same orgasm. Either way, Laxus was going to, as he announced between ragged breaths and rough thrusts, and Lucy begged in response, "God yes, please."

He came quickly, burying himself deep inside her core as his cock throbbed from his release. "Fuck…"

Lucy could finally get another deep breath in as Laxus cursed on her shoulder. She could feel them both still inside her, as well as their sweat-slick skin sticking to her back and her chest. It was a still moment – one that had been much needed, she realised.

Laxus pulled out first, allowing Lucy to finally climb off Bickslow's lap. She could already feel their cum slowly beginning to trickle from inside her as she laid down between the two mages, but for the moment, Lucy just didn't really care.

"We should do that again sometime…"


	8. Sex Toys (Extreme) (LaLuGaj)

_Don't make me proof read this. I've reached a point where I just really don't like writing smut, so naturally, I'm having a bit of trouble finding the motivation to finish off the rest of the requested prompts. Don't worry, I'll still get around to them eventually, but it really won't be very often that I do decide to work on them._

 _Anyway. This was unsurprisingly the most requested one. And... Yeah, I've never written anything like this before, and I just really didn't know what to do with it. I think I started working on this one about 8-9 months ago, and then I just... couldn't be bothered finishing it. But whatever, it's done now. I'm not even going to apologise for this garbage, because honestly, that's just my usual disclaimer when it comes to smut. But alas, it's being posted anyway, because I'm sick of looking at it._

 _Edit: Since this chapter was originally a poll, a lot of people already left reviews on it. So, y'know, if you feel like actually reviewing it, try doing it on guest or just sending a PM or reading it over on AO3 or whatever._

* * *

 ** _Sex Toys (Extreme)  
Lucy/Laxus/Gajeel_**

* * *

There were certain things that Lucy happened to enjoy. Things that others wouldn't necessarily like, or things that others would just flat out hate. But Lucy… Lucy liked being almost used. She liked being hurt just enough that it inflicted more pleasure than pain. She liked being tied down and forced into all kinds of positions that had her blushing like a virgin once upon a time. And, most of all, she really just liked being fucked hard enough that her brain mostly stopped working.

But, it always had to be under her terms. She never agreed to anything unless it was what she actually wanted, and Gajeel and Laxus both knew that. They'd each tried pushing her a few times on their own, but they'd quickly learnt to follow her rules after they'd each had their asses kicked hard enough that they couldn't sit properly the next day.

Her arrangement with the two of them had mostly been accidental, too. Nothing more than a drunken fuck after the release party for her first book. But then it had been when they'd all been sober, and then their little arrangement had begun. It had taken close to six months for Lucy to get both of her partners to stop giggling over what _kinky shit_ she was into. Even after three years though, they each had their moments where they could only shake their heads and wonder how the guild still thought she was as innocent as a bunny.

While Lucy occasionally did just want something gentler or softer (or perhaps do literally nothing else than be squashed between the two of them while still wearing clothes), most of the time they were all together, it usually ended with one of them using her mouth and the other fucking her, or some variation on that. That was the plan for that night, though, which already had Lucy's hands tied above her head with soft fabric, and Laxus pressing the small vibrator on the highest setting against her clit while Gajeel searched for Lucy's favourite lilac plug.

For a tiny little thing, the vibrator sure packed a punch and it was probably the best thing she'd ever bought. Laxus ran the pointed tip down her slit to just dip inside her core before it was back up to press against her clit and send vibrations coursing through her. Lucy bit her lip and tried shifting further up the mattress out of habit.

"Are you fucking ready yet?" Laxus asked over his shoulder.

"In a second," Gajeel mumbled. "I still can't find the fucking lube."

"Second… Second draw," Lucy managed.

Gajeel rummaged around in the draw for a few moments before standing back up and announcing that he couldn't find it. Lucy let out an audible sigh that was mostly out of frustrating from Laxus taking her toy away from her.

"Forget it. She's wet enough anyway," Laxus said. Lucy wasn't even going to argue it since she was well aware of the damp spot she was resting on.

"You sure?"

"Yes, fine," Lucy groaned. "Just hurry up and fuck me."

It was never wise to say no to Lucy when she was like that, so Gajeel and Laxus were smart enough not to bother. Plus, they had no interest in denying her anything anyway.

Laxus climbed out of the way so Gajeel could get up on the bed. Gajeel was almost tempted to just get his dick out and fuck her once he saw the wetness that covered her thighs, but he could do that later. He sat forward to grab Lucy's knees to spread her wide again before he plunged his fingers into her core. "Sparky wasn't kidding about how wet you are, huh, Bunny?"

"No…"

Gajeel pulled his slicked fingers from her and pushed against the back of her leg to lift her hips up slightly and get easier access to her ass. With how often she had something or one of them fucking her ass, he wasn't surprised that his finger met little resistance. Still, he wasn't going to be _too_ rough on her without lube. Lube was their friend.

He pressed in slowly, one digit first followed by another a few moments later. He savoured her little moans for a few moments more before he withdrew his fingers and reached for the toy and the lube instead, generously coating it before moving it into position and then slowly pressing the tapered toy into her ass. And Lucy loved her toys, that much Laxus and Gajeel both knew; sometimes they insisted that Lucy actually liked her toys better than she liked _them_ (although they tried not to bring that up much those since, since it usually ended with Lucy deciding she'd get herself off for a change and make them watch). But still, she had her favourites, and that one she really did love.

She wriggled only slightly once Gajeel had pushed it in entirely and the base was resting against her skin, just so she could get comfortable on the pillow again. Laxus tugged lightly on the fabric around her wrists, making sure it wasn't too tight. "Want them undone yet?"

She shook her head, humming her response. "Nope."

Meanwhile, Gajeel had already transformed his forearm, from his hand up to his elbow, replacing the scarred flesh with cool metal that still had raised rivets running along it. "Still good?" he asked, inching forward on the mattress.

Lucy tried not to roll her eyes. Sometimes she liked that they took their time with her, but other times it just drove her up the damn wall. Still, it was better they cared too much than too little. Their relationship probably wouldn't have lasted as long as it had if they hadn't made a point of making sure she was still comfortable little every five minutes. "Still fine," she sighed. "Just getting a _little_ impatient."

She'd never been one for being subtle, so Gajeel got the hint and placed his free hand on her thigh to keep her legs wide while he guided the end of his metal arm to her pussy and begin easing it inside her. Even smothering his arm in the lube beforehand(that thankfully _was_ safe for metal _toys_ ), and even with Lucy being as ready as she had been, he still took his time and made sure not to hurt her - or at least not _too_ much. But with the end only being a little smaller than his fist, Gajeel knew from experience that he couldn't rush it.

Laxus's hand smoothed down Lucy's torso, making sure to keep one by the posts just in case he needed to quickly untie her hands. Her eyes were closed, and each time Gajeel's arm pressed deeper into her cunt and stretched her wider, she gasped for breath and bit back moans in her throat.

"Good?" Gajeel asked again.

Lucy nodded quickly. "Y-Yes, still good."

He continued to ask every now and then, right until he knew she couldn't take any more of him and she started to pant every time he moved slightly. With his free hand, he reached under his arm for the little switch on the base of the plug, and turned it on. Lucy's entire body trembled and Gajeel snickered quietly to himself as he turned his arm a little and pushed it back into her core. That was probably why the damn thing was her favourite - because it fucking vibrated, too.

Gajeel settled into some kind of rhythm and Laxus finally sat up on his knees, grabbing hold of his cock and rubbing it against Lucy's cheek. "Come on, don't forget about me now," he murmured.

She turned her head and looked up to the mage, wrapping her lips around him and letting her tongue swirl underneath. While Laxus used her mouth as he wished, still resting one hand by the ties, Gajeel's thrusts grew rougher and his thumb on her clit set her off and Laxus pulled out of her mouth just in time for Lucy to scream. She tugged on the ties and tried pulling herself up the bed instinctively. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" Between the vibrating plug, the rivets on Gajeel's arm rubbing against her, and the piece of steel keeping her stretched to her limits, Lucy reached her own limits. "God, o-oh… Oh…" Her body shook as Gajeel continued slowly rubbing her, keeping his arm still but not touching the plug still in her ass.

Laxus carefully untied the fabric, holding Lucy's arms so she didn't knock her wrists on the metal bars. Finally, when her quiet moans turned to silent whimpers, Gajeel thinned his metal arm down to slowly withdraw from her cunt, then switched the plug back off to carefully remove it and set it aside for cleaning later.

Lucy barely had the energy to talk, which was exactly how she liked it. But she knew her night wasn't over just yet.


End file.
